A number of baling machines have been developed which compact loose materials, such as waste materials, into a relatively dense, compact bale. The compacted bales of waste material can then be more readily transported to a storage or disposal site at which they will occupy less space.
In particular, as the amount of available landfill space continues to diminish, the compaction of waste materials into dense, compact bales prior to their shipment and storage in a landfill becomes increasingly important in order to further reduce the space which the waste materials occupy within the landfill. In addition, with the increasing emphasis placed on environmental concerns and with the recent improvements in recycling technology which allow an even greater percentage of waste materials, such as paper, plastic and cans, to be recycled and reused, the baling of waste materials has become even more important since recyclable waste materials are generally compacted into a bale prior to their shipment to an appropriate recycling facility.
Conventional baling machines generally include a bin or hopper into which loose materials, such as waste material, are deposited. The deposited materials are generally collected in a charging passage defined within the baling machine. The charging passage is typically a longitudinally extending passage which has a parallelepiped shape, such as a rectangular solid shape.
Conventional baling machines also generally include a compacting ram assembly disposed within the charging passage and adapted for longitudinal movement therein. In particular, the compacting ram assembly generally includes a compacting ram platen which is adapted for reciprocating longitudinal movement through the charging passage between a retracted position and an extended position. In the retracted position, loose materials which are deposited in the hopper are collected in the charging passage. As the compacting ram platen is moved longitudinally forward from the retracted position to the extended position, the loose materials are urged through the charging passage and into a compaction chamber. The compaction chamber is also defined within the baling machine and is in communication with an exit end of the charging passage. Accordingly, the loose materials which are urged by the extending compacting ram platen through the charging passage are compacted into a bale within the compaction chamber.
The compaction chamber of such conventional baling machines generally has a rectangular solid shape having predetermined dimensions, including a predetermined width. In addition to the front face of the compacting ram platen in the extended position, the compaction chamber is typically defined by a floor, a ceiling and an end wall, opposite the compacting ram platen, which are fixed in position. The compaction chamber is further defined by a pair of opposed sidewalls which are adapted to cooperatively move so as to eject a compacted bale. In particular, once a bale has been formed in the compaction chamber, the bale is ejected such that the next bale can be compacted. The ejected bale can then be strapped or banded prior to shipment.
Conventional baling machines generally include a discharge ram assembly having a discharge ram platen for ejecting a compacted bale. Typically, the discharge ram assembly moves from a retracted position in which the discharge ram platen forms a first sidewall of the compaction chamber to an extended position by advancing the discharge ram platen through the compaction chamber such that the compacted bale is ejected therefrom. Generally, the discharge ram platen is longitudinally advanced in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the charging passage.
Conventional baling machines typically operate in one of two modes, namely, a separation mode and a plug bale mode. In the separation mode, the second sidewall of the compaction chamber includes a door which is closed during the compaction operations and which opens once the compacted bale has been formed such that the compacted bale can be ejected from the compaction chamber. The door can then be closed prior to compacting the next bale.
In the plug bale mode, the second sidewall of the compaction chamber also includes a door. However, the door remains open during compaction operations in the plug bale mode and the rear portion of a previously compacted plug bale fills the opening in the sidewall of the compaction chamber during the compaction of the succeeding bale. Once the succeeding bale has been compacted, it can be ejected into the opening, thereby urging the previously compacted bale which had previously plugged the opening in the compaction chamber further downstream of the baling machine. The most recently compacted bale remains at least partially within the opening, however, to serve as the plug bale by filling the opening in the sidewall of the compaction chamber during the compaction of the succeeding bale.
Regardless of the mode of operation, conventional baling machines generally operate at relatively high pressures in order to compact a variety of loose materials into bales of a predetermined size. For example, the compacting ram assembly of a conventional baling machine can generate forces of about 500,000 pounds up to about 1,000,000 pounds or more during the compaction process. Thus, the baling machine and, in particular, the housing of the baling machine must be adapted to withstand large forces generated during the compaction process. In addition, a conventional baling machine repeats the compaction process a large number of times in order to form a plurality of bales. Thus, the baling machinery and, in particular, the housing of the baling machine must be adapted to repeatedly withstand the relatively large forces generated during the compaction process.
Conventional baling machines can also include a knife assembly for separating the loose materials disposed within the charging passage from other loose materials, such as the portions of loose materials which extend upwardly through the opening in the upper panel and into the bin or hopper. By severing the loose materials which are disposed within the charging passage from other loose materials, a more well-defined bale is formed and the baling machine is not damaged. For example, by severing the loose materials which extend beyond the charging passage, the jamming of loose materials between the housing and the compacting ram platen and any resulting damage to the baling machine is averted.
The knife assembly of a conventional baling machine generally includes a first cutting edge attached to upper portions of the compacting ram platen and a second cutting edge mounted to an upper portion of the housings. The first and second cutting edges cooperate to sever the loose materials disposed within the charging passage from other loose materials as the compacting ram platen is moved forward through the charging passage and passes beneath the second cutting edge. In particular, as the compacting ram platen is moved longitudinally forward within the charging passage so as to pass beneath the second cutting edge, those materials which extend beyond the charging passage, such as loose materials which extend upwardly into the bin or hopper, are severed in a scissors-like action by the cooperating first and second cutting edges. In order to efficiently sever the loose materials, the first and second cutting edges are preferably aligned and are desirably spaced apart by a predetermined spacing or clearance. More specifically, for a conventional horizontal-type baling machine, the first and second cutting edges are preferably spaced apart by a predetermined vertical spacing.
In operation, however, the various components of a baling machine, including the first and second cutting edges, wear and deteriorate due to, among other things, repeated frictional contact between the loose materials and the various components of the baling apparatus. For example, the floor and ceiling of the housing can gradually wear or deteriorate. Likewise, the surface and edges of the compacting ram platen can wear following repeated compaction operations.
As the various components of the baling machine, including the first and second cutting edges, wear and deteriorate, the alignment of the first and second cutting edges as well as the spacing therebetween changes. Due to the changes in alignment and spacing between the first and second cutting edges, the efficiency with which the knife assembly of conventional baling machines severs the portions of the loose materials which extend beyond the charging passage typically decreases. This decrease in severing efficiency by the first and second cutting edges can increase the energy required to operate the baling machine and can decrease the definition of the compacted balers. Furthermore, the misalignment and spacing variances of the first and second cutting edges can also increase the likelihood that a component of the baling apparatus will be damaged, such as by an unsevered or partially severed portion of the loose materials which extend beyond from the charging passage becoming jammed, such as between the compacting ram platen and the housing, during compacting operations.
Consequently, various adjustable knife assemblies have been developed to control the spacing between the first and second cutting edges such that the loose materials extending beyond the charging passage continue to be effectively and efficiently severed from the loose materials collected within the charging passage. For example, baling machines having an adjustable ceiling panel or an adjustable floor panel have been developed. In these designs, the ceiling panel or the floor panel is generally connected to the remainder of the housing, such as by a plurality of bolts. In order to provide adjustment of the ceiling panel or the floor panel, a number of spacers or shims can be provided between the adjustable panel and the remainder of the housing. Thus, as the components of the baling machine wear and the spacing between the cutting edges varies, the adjustable panel can be disconnected from the housing and one or more spacers added or removed as appropriate. In particular, for a baling machine having an adjustable ceiling panel, the ceiling panel can be disconnected from the remainder of the housing and one or more spacers removed such that the ceiling panel is effectively lowered and the cutting edge spacing is decreased once the housing is reassembled. Alternatively, for a baling machine having an adjustable floor panel, the floor panel can be removed and one or more spacers added such that the floor panel is effectively raised and the cutting edge spacing is decreased once the housing is reassembled. In either instance, the spacing between the cutting edges can be controllably adjusted.
As will be apparent to those skilled in the art, however, the disassembly and reassembly of the housing is typically a laborious process which can significantly disrupt baling operations. In addition, the threaded engagement of the ceiling panel or the floor panel with the remainder of the housing and the insertion of a number of spacers or shims between the adjustable panel and the remainder of the housing can decrease the rigidity of the housing and, consequently, decrease the long term stability of the housing.
Another adjustable knife assembly is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,556 which issued Oct. 19, 1971 to Colin S. Wright, et al. and is assigned to American Hoist and Derrick Company. In particular, the adjustable knife assembly of this patent includes an adjustment screw and one or more spacers or shims to controllably position the cutting edge which is mounted to the housing such that the spacing between the first and second cutting edges is optimized. Accordingly, by loosening the adjustment screw and adding or removing shims as appropriate, the cutting edge which is mounted to the housing can be raised or lowered, respectively. As a result, the spacing between the first and second cutting edges can be controllably increased or decreased. However, the addition or removal of shims in order to alter the position of the cutting edge which is mounted to the housing also significantly disrupts baling operations. In addition, the use of an adjustment screw and one or more shims can also decrease both the rigidity and the long term stability of the housing as described above.
Consequently, other adjustable knife assemblies have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,003,411 which issued Oct. 10, 1961 to Sebastian F. Judd describes another baling machine having an adjustable knife assembly which includes a second cutting edge adjustably mounted to an upper portion of the housing which cooperates with a first cutting edge attached to an upper edge of the compacting ram platen so as to sever loose materials which extend beyond the charging passage. In particular, the knife assembly includes two sets of adjustment screws associated with the second cutting edge, namely, a first set of adjustment screws which raise the second cutting edge and a second set of adjustment screws which lower the second cutting edge. Thus, by engaging either the first or the second set of adjustment screws, the second cutting edge can be controllably raised or lowered, respectively. Once the second cutting edge has been properly positioned to establish the desired spacing with the first cutting edge, set screws can be engaged which lock the second cutting edge in position and fix the clearance between the first and second cutting edges.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,613 which issued Oct. 4, 1994 to Horace R. Newsom and is assigned to Harris Waste Management Group, Inc. also discloses a baling machine having an adjustable knife assembly including first and second cutting edges attached to the compacting ram platen and upper portions of the housing, respectively. The second cutting edge of this design can be controllably repositioned, relative to the first cutting edge, to obtain the desired spacing between the first and second cutting edges.
In particular, the knife assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,613 includes a knife carrier for supporting the second cutting edge along a lower edge. The knife assembly also includes first and second support plates which are attached to upper portions of the housing and which sandwich the knife carrier therebetween. Thus, the knife carrier is movably positioned between the first and second support plates. The knife assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,613 also includes a pair of adjusting assemblies disposed between the first and second support plates for adjusting the vertical position of the knife carrier and, in turn, the position of the second cutting edge secured thereto. Thus, the spacing between the first and second cutting edges can be adjusted to compensate for wear of the various components of the baling machine.
However, the movement of the knife carrier and, consequently, the second cutting edge relative to the housing and the first cutting edge is limited to vertical motion, and does not include lateral or horizontal movement. Thus, the lateral position of the second cutting edge of the adjustable knife assembly is fixed. In addition, by sandwiching the knife carrier and the second cutting edge between the first and second support plates, access to the knife carrier and the second cutting edge is limited without disassembling the knife assembly. Consequently, inspection, repair and replacement of the knife carrier and, in particular, the second cutting edge is difficult, if not impossible, without disassembling the knife assembly.